Jurassic Park Reformed
by Umaroth
Summary: John Hammond has completely redesigned Jurassic Park, will it be enough to keep the greatest predators of all time at bay? This is a story from my old account, Naegling. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

John Hammond straightened his tie as the chopper began its decent towards the ground. He straightened out the wrinkles in his jacket suit and clutched the hand hold of his walking stick with a nervous fist. The chopper touched down on the hard earth as people frantically ran around below them covering dig sites with waterproof tarps to protect their finds. The door was pulled open and Mr Hammond stepped down from the helicopter, the blade's velocity deteriorating.

A man in an Akubra hat clasped his hand and shook it, drawing him away from the dust. "Dr. Grant!" smiled Hammond heartily.

Dr. Alan Grant smiled in return although his smile was slightly more forced. He knew all too well what a visit from John Hammond meant. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked sarcastically.

John shook his head, a rueful smile touching his lips. "Why do you always expect the worse of me Alan?" he said.

"Well apart from the fact that every time you show up here I end up on an island full of bloodthirsty dinosaurs," he replied.

Hammond nodded "I admit that there have been a few kinks in my plans over the years but now, there all gone, and I've come to make you a proposition."

"Oh really? Another one?" Alan asked sarcastically.

John laughed. "Alan this time it's different! I promise you," he said.

"John I'm not going back there, I'm sorry," Alan said as he turned to walk away, John following him.

"The park is complete and we've completely remodified the DNA genomes as well as redesigned the parks security systems, I assure it is 100% safe!" John said strongly.

Alan stopped. "So you came here to tell me that?" Alan asked.

"No of course not, well yes but you see I want you there for the grand opening in three days!" Hammond said.

"Let me guess, It'd mean a lot to you if I was there?" he said.

"Exactly!" John said excitedly.

Alan shook his head. "John, your messed up, I cannot go back there! It goes against every moral fibre in my body," he said plainly.

John reached into his pocket and pulled out a cheque book. "Alan, how much will it take?"

Alan paused, the funds for the dig were running low and a top up would be greatly appreciated. John scribbled something on the cheque and handed it to him. Alan's eyes lit up. "John that's a lot of money," he said in disbelief.

"And it's all yours, I'll sign it right now if you'll agree to come with me to Isla Nublar," John breathed.

Alan muttered to himself. "One more trip to Jurassic Park couldn't hurt."


	2. Chapter 1: Return to Jurassic Park

Chapter 1:

In little under two hours, Alan had returned to his trailer and packed some belongings before joining Hammond for the flight to Isla Nublar. The chopper's engine whined as the rotors whirred and came to life. The pilot flicked an array of switches and the chopper rose into the air, the ground falling away beneath them.

The sky was a clear blue as the Montana Badlands rushed past them at breakneck speed. "John, why do you insist on having me there?" Alan asked as he made himself comfortable in his seat.

"Alan, you are one of the few people that have experienced the ups and downs of Jurassic Park, and although it's a tough thing to ask, I was hoping that you'd be the one person to realise the changes we've made, even if no one else does," Hammond replied.

"John, in all seriousness, I think this park is the stupidest idea on the planet," Alan replied.

Hammond simply smiled. "Yes, you say that now, but I'm confident that your opinion will change."

Alan shook his head and placed his hat over his face. "Wake me when we get there," came his muffled voice from beneath the hat.

John shook Alan awake as the chopper flew inland over the island. Alan sleepily sat up and looked out the window to the trees below. It all looked the same to him. Before the chopper was a grassy stretch spanned across before re-entering into jungle. "We've used the same helipad so we should be landing rather soon," John said, buckling his belt.

Alan followed suit, all the while his eyes transfixed on the island below as if expecting something to appear out of nowhere and attack them. In the distance he could see the terrain changing from jungle into a hilly mountainous area. However immediately ahead of them he could see the cascading walls of a crystal clear waterfall as it fell into a pool below. The chopper turned sharply to the left, positioning itself above the helipads. With a jerk, the chopper began its decent towards the pad, rotors whirring furiously.

The skis touched down and the pilot powered down the system until it was safe to exit. Opening the door, Alan stepped out into the humid, tropical heat, beads of sweat forming immediately. An usher directed him and John over to a red and green 'Jurassic Park' jeep. They climbed inside and waited for the driver to proceed onward. "As you can see we have discarded the automatic cars, far too unreliable," John stated.

Alan simply nodded as if agreeing, but deep down he was more nervous than he had ever been before. What he wouldn't give to be back in Montana. The road rounded a bend and plunged them into a tropical rainforest, the canopy obscuring the sunlight.

The ferns were dense, overgrown with time and the immense amounts of redwood trees were straight and tall. Alan could hear the gravel crunching as the wheels rolled freely. For ten minutes they drove with no other signs of life evident around them until the road split into two directions. "Right to the docks, left to the entrance," John explained at the puzzled look on Alan's face.

The jeep turned off to the right and continued onwards toward the entrance. As they road steepened, Alan could make out a large rectangular shape in the distance. "I take it that's the entrance?" he queried.

"Indeed it is," John said with a nod "As you'll learn, some things have remained the same."

The jeep continued forward, approaching the colossal gate slowly. They crawled to a stop in front of the gate. Alan looked around, wondering why they had stopped. "What's going on?" he asked nervously.

Hammond did his best to conceal a smile, leaving Alan in the lurch. Suddenly a deafening roar blasted from somewhere in front of them, causing Alan to jump in fright. The doors creaked open revealing the buildings of Jurassic Park. Alan sighed with relief, it had just been a sound effect.

Rolling onward, they entered the park, Alan glancing around as he tried to take everything in. The park looked considerably different however Hammond was right, some things had remained the same. Directly in front of them Alan recognised the familiar shape of the Visitor centre as they ground to a halt outside of it. Alan opened his door and clambered out into the humid air once more. The jeep had offered temporary relief from the heat with its air-conditioning.

"Well John, it certainly has grown," Alan commented as he registered the new buildings.

"Yes of course it has! We needed new buildings to house our guests and not to mention the numerous workers, but there's a small village for that," John replied heartily.

As Alan was inspecting his new surroundings the large double doors to the Visitor Centre opened and a group of people filed out. Alan wheeled around and was surprised to see and array of familiar faces. The first person that caught his eye was a beautiful blonde woman, her face lightened by a smile. "Hello Alan," she smiled.

Alan was taken aback. "Ellie? What on earth are you doing here!" he exclaimed happily.

"Oh you know, lovely spot for a holiday," she laughed.

Dr. Grant rounded the jeep and approached the steps of the Visitor Centre. "Good to see you again," came the familiar voice of Dr. Ian Malcolm.

"You to Ian," Alan replied, shaking the chaotician's hand.

"This is my fiancée Sarah," he continued, gesturing to a tall, red headed woman beside him. 

"Pleasure to meet you," Alan charmed.

Alan stood back and looked at the two others that he hadn't recognised, but he had a feeling that he knew them. "Dr. Grant, it's wonderful to see you again," said the boy on the left.

Alan knew that voice, although it was slightly deeper now, it was unmistakeably the voice of Tim Murphy. "Tim! Tim is that you?" Alan said in shock.

"The one and only," smiled Tim politely.

"Then this must be . . . Lex!" he said, cottoning on immediately.

She smiled and spoke, her voice was soft but slightly rough "Good to see you again."

Alan shook his head. "You never mentioned this to me John," he said to Hammond who had appeared behind him.

"I thought it'd be a little surprise for you," he said "now who's for drinks?"

John shuffled forward through the group and led them back into the centre, his walking stick making a soft 'thud' as it touched the marble floor. Everyone followed John inside to the atrium. It was a high ceilinged room with a chandelier that hung from it. At the far end of the room were two staircases that arched up to meet one another from either side. Beneath the stairs in the centre of the wall was an ovular desk with two women seated behind them.

"Welcome back Mr. Hammond," smiled one of the secretaries.

"Thank you Karla, good afternoon Lauren," he replied.

"Good afternoon," said the other women, looking up from her computer.

John led them across the room to the staircase on the left, standing aside as he allowed them to climb the stairs before him. At the top of the stairs was a long corridor, wide enough for three people to walk side by side easily. John caught up to the procession and took them along the corridor, passing numerous doors as they went. Alan caught a few of the names written on the plaques as they passed. _Staff Lounge, Co-ordinator Office, Hatchery, Nursery, Cryogenics lab, Genetics Laboratory. _

John pointed to a door on their left "That's the dining hall, we will all meet there later on."

A short distance further they stopped and John pushed open the door. Inside was a comfortably furnished lounge area, decked out with chairs and tables, as well as a Television set. On the far side of the room was a large glass window that spanned the length of the entire wall. "Come in, come in," John said as he ushered them in.

Alan looked around, it was well designed he thought. He could easily spend a few hours just sitting in the chairs and watching the television. "That's an observation point, there are numerous points around the building like it," John said "make yourselves at home and I'll be back in a minute."

John turned and left the room, leaving Alan, Ellie, Ian, Sarah, Lex and Tim to their own devices. Ian sighed and rubbed his hands together "Well, what can I say it's good to be back!"


	3. Chapter 2: Down to Business

Chapter 2:

A few minutes later John returned to the lounge, with him a tray laden with icy drinks and snacks. "Thanks John," Ian said as he took a drink and sipped it.

"That's quite alright my dear fellow," Hammond replied as he moved among his guests, offering them refreshments.

Once the tray was emptied of its load, John sat himself down on the couch beside Lex. "Now! Down to business!" John began.

He cast a look around the faces, searching for any objections but found none. "I'm sure you've realised that I haven't just invited you here for a holiday," John said.

Reaching into a pocket, he pulled out a handful of brochures, handing one to each of them. "These are the tour brochures that each guest will receive upon arrival at Jurassic Park," John explained.

Alan turned his brochure over in his hand and studied the back and then the front. On the face of the brochure was a roaring Tyrannosaur, its teeth barred in an offensive position. The image gave Alan a chill as he realised that the image was real and not a photo shopped picture. Below it were the words 'JURASSIC PARK' written in bold red.

On the reverse side were a list of prices and package deals related to admission and day trips.

Unfolding the brochure, Alan read the articles inside that were accompanied by more photographs. "As you can see, there are a variety of different attractions in there to suit the needs of all of our guests. This is what your here for," John stated.

"So we're here to test your attractions?" Ellie asked unsure of the proposition.

"In a sense yes, that is true. However they have already been safety approved and tested, I just need to know what the attraction's are like from a guests perspective," John replied.

Ellie nodded in satisfaction. Ian looked up from his brochure and spoke. "I notice there are no Velociraptors in here?" he said as he scanned the list of prehistoric species.

"That is correct," John replied "and I'm entirely sure that all of you know why."

He wasn't lying. Every single one of them knew exactly why there were no Velociraptors in the park. This had to do with the fact that they had each had a near death run in with the raptors in the past.

Alan had devoted his entire life to researching the raptors and since his trips to Isla Nublar, had become much more competent in understanding their behaviour. They were smart, smarter than any modern day creature, he had concluded. Their attacks were coordinated and their communication was very advanced, in a way, they spoke to one another.

"But there are a few new additions to the species of Jurassic Park," John followed up.

"Hmm, I noticed," Alan said as read on.

"The majority of the old ones have remained, but Dr. Wu did manage to extract some new genomes, but you'll find out more when we visit him later," he said.

The list was quite extensive, it read:

**Small Herbivores:**

_Pacheycephalosaurus_

_Stygimoloch_

_Homalocephalae_

_Gallimimus_

_Ornithomimus_

_Polacanthus_

_Styracosaurus_

**Large Herbivores:**

_Brachiosaurus_

_Parasaurolophus_

_Coreythosaurus_

_Ouranosaurs_

_Iguanodon_

_Stegosaurus_

_Triceratops_

_Ankylosaurus_

**Small Carnivores:**

_Ornitholestes_

_Ceratosaurus_

_Albertosaurus_

_Dilophosaurus_

**Large Carnivores:**

_Tyrannosaurus_

_Spinosaurus_

_Carnotaurus_

_Tyrannosaurus_

_Charcaradontosaurus_

_Allosaurus_

"That's a lot of dinosaurs John!" Sarah exclaimed as she finished reading the list.

"That's true, but not to worry, our facilities will cater for every single one of them," he smiled in return.

One by one they folded their brochures as they finished reading them. "Hang on to them, there's a map of the park on the last page," John explained as he made to stand up.

The large spherical ball of crafted amber glinted in the sunlight as he angled the cane to stand. The other's followed his lead. "Just leave your glasses on the table, a cleaner will be by later," he said as he led them from the room.

They retraced their steps back along the corridor and to the main atrium of the Visitor Centre. "I'm sure you're all quite anxious to see your accommodation?" John asked.

There was a collective chorus of agreement as they headed down the stairs. John walked over to the desk and rang the service bell. Karla, the women from before appeared from the doorway behind the desk. She looked to be in her mid twenties and was rather attractive, with long brunette hair that would have fallen past her shoulders had it not been tied up. "Sorry Mr. Hammond sir," she said sweetly.

"Quite alright my dear," he replied with a smile "may we have the key cards for rooms 13, 14 and 15?"

"Of course sir," she said.

Karla ducked down behind the desk and retrieved the three cards. "Here you are," she smiled once more "enjoy your stay."

"Thank you Karla," John replied.

He set off at a brisk walk across the atrium, the cane echoing on the marble floor. John pushed the double doors open and the filed out into the sunlight, the tropical air hitting them like a furnace.

As they walked, Ellie moved up alongside Alan to talk. "Well, I bet you never thought we'd end up back here did you?" she said in her soft voice.

"That's for sure," Alan replied.

Ellie and Alan had been stuck on Jurassic Park once before during what was known as the 'Nublar Incident.' Back then they had been a couple but they had since gone their separate ways, however, Alan had never truly moved on.

"How have you been Alan?" she asked.

"Good, good, we've had recent findings at the site," he said "how about yourself?"

"Nothing overly exciting, a few minor breakthroughs at work but that's about all," she replied.

Ellie Sattler was a Palaeobotanist, a biologist who specialised in fossilised tree and plant matter. She had worked alongside Dr. Grant for numerous years, leading up to their mutual attraction to one another.

Alan nodded "And Mark? How's he?" he asked.

Alan really didn't care how Mark was, he simply felt obliged to ask. Mark was Ellie's husband of three years and together they had two children, Charlie and Adam. "He's fine," Ellie said, sensing Alan's lack of interest.

The procession followed a concrete pathway around the visitor centre and past a leisure pool before they arrived at a large comfortable building. "Welcome to the Safari Lodge, this is where our guests will be staying, here as well as the Iguanodon Inn," John said "you'll find your rooms situated on the second floor, there's a lift if you don't fancy the stairs," he smiled.

John handed them their key cards. "Tim and Lex, you're in room 13, Ian and Sarah, your in 14 and Ellie and Alan, I hope you don't mind sharing room 15," John said.

Ellie and Alan exchanged glances "No not all," Ellie replied.

"Excellent, well then, go and get settled in. You'll find your luggage already upstairs for your convenience," John said "meet me outside the Visitor Centre at two o'clock."

There was a mumble of agreement and John disappeared off back towards the Centre. The Safari Lodge had double sliding doors that opened and permitted them entry to the foyer. The Lodge was also air conditioned and was slightly smaller than the Visitor Centre but modern all the same. The foyer consisted of a lounge and sitting area and had a large fish tank in one corner. In the middle of the far wall was a silver elevator but had the same type of arching steps above it. Hanging around the other walls were numerous paintings and photographs but on one wall was a beautiful mural depicting a herd of grazing Parasaurolophus.

They scaled the stairs to the second floor, Tim pausing to peer into the fish tank. Along a narrow hallway were numbered doorways, marked with gold numerals. They searched along the hall until they came across room 13. 14 was beside it and 15 was across the hall. Sarah swiped the key card in the electronic card reader beside the door and it swung inward on pressurized hinges. Ian and Sarah disappeared into their room followed closely by Tim and Lex who entered number 14.

Alan swiped the card and entered their room. It was a spacious suite with cream walls. A double queen sized was set against one wall near a glass door that obviously led out onto a balcony.

The bathroom contained a large dual jet spar and shower, as well as a pearly white vanity. A few storage cupboards lined the space beneath the large Plasma flat screen television and a long chocolate coloured lounge was positioned in front with two comfortable looking armchairs on either side. The room was quite impressive indeed.

As they spotted the bed, Ellie and Alan exchanged glances before Alan spoke. "You can have it, the couch looks comfortable enough."

She smiled and nodded "thank you Alan, you always were a gentleman."

Ellie collapsed onto the bed and sighed deeply. "What a day," she said.

"Tell me about it," Alan said as he approached the balcony.

He slid open the door and stepped outside. It was slightly cooler than ground level, probably because they were above the trees where the breeze could access them. Before him was a short stretch of trees that opened out into a wide plain. A large blue lake was sparkling in the sunlight near the trees. He could just make out slow moving figures around the lake and realised suddenly what they were. "Ellie! Come and look at this!" he exclaimed.

Ellie lifted her head from the pillow and stood to her feet, making her way over to Alan. Stepping outside, she asked "What is it?"

Alan pointed to the lake, his eyes transfixed on the giant herbivores. "Brachiosaurus. . ." Ellie breathed, her mind wandering back to the first time that she had come in contact with dinosaurs on Jurassic Park.

She remembered the deep rumble of the animal as it called to its kin, the feeling of awe as she stared up at the immense creature. Now she saw them lumbering along the water's edge, necks arched high. Every now and then the faint rumble of the herbivores was carried on the breeze towards them, enabling them to hear their call.

In a sense, she was glad to be back at Jurassic Park.


	4. Chapter 3: Genetics

Chapter 3:

Alan slept for a few hours, dreaming mildly of a field of dinosaurs. He was woken by Ellie's gentle hand on his shoulder. "Alan, wake up," she said softly.

Alan blinked a few times to adjust to the brightness of the sun before slowly sitting up. "What time is it?" he mumbled.

"Just after 1:30," she said.

Alan stood up and stretched, glancing around the room to orientate himself. "We're supposed to meet Hammond at two," Ellie said.

"Yes I know, maybe I should go and get cleaned up," Alan said looking at his dirty hands.

Ellie nodded and moved back over to the balcony. "Are the Brach's gone?" Alan asked.

"Yeah they moved on an hour ago," Ellie replied.

"You were watching them this whole time?" Alan laughed.

Ellie shrugged "they were interesting."

Alan moved into the bathroom and gave his hands a scrub. He bypassed any attempts to try and flatten his hair because he knew that it would never sit. Besides he had his hat. The hat was Alan's greatest character trait, know by all far and wide.

Alan re-entered the main room and glanced at Ellie. "Should we head down?" he asked her.

"Why not," she said, making her way across the room.

They clicked open the door and entered the deserted hallway. Alan could hear voices from behind Ian and Sarah's door but nothing from Tim's. They took the stairs and left via the foyer. The sun was as hot as ever on their backs as they retraced their steps to the Visitor Centre. Tim and Lex were waiting patiently on the front steps to the centre.

Alan raised a hand in greeting. Tim returned the gesture as he looked up from his blackberry. He stowed the portable computer system in his pocket and stood up straighter from his leaning position. "Ian and Sarah far behind?" Lex asked.

"We could still hear them in their room, you know Ian! Never on time for anything!" Ellie smiled as she sat down beside Lex.

"Yes well, it's almost 2:00, John should be along soon," Alan said in his deflated tone.

They waited for around ten minutes, relishing whatever little breeze they could. The quartet chatted animatedly about recent events and simply enjoyed each other's company. The large double doors opened behind them and John Hammond's cheerful face appeared. "Hello again! No Ian?" he asked.

"Late as usual," Alan said.

"Not to worry, he can catch up with us, come on out of that heat. You could have let yourselves in you know!" he sighed.

They followed the eccentric man into the visitor centre. Shortly after the doors had closed they reopened to admit Ian and Sarah. "Sorry John, lost track of time," Ian puffed.

"That's quite alright Ian, we were just about to head upstairs, you're just in time," John replied as he turned and lead the party up the arched stairway.

The passed the numerous doors as before until they stopped outside the door marked Genetics Lab. Hammond turned to the group and said "as some of you know, this is where the magic happens, but for you Sarah, this is where our dinosaurs are created."

Sarah nodded vigorously, eager to get a look at the technology that made Jurassic Park. He knocked twice on the door and waited. After a few seconds, the door swung forward on well maintained hinges and in its place stood Dr Henry Wu. Dr Wu had been with the Genetics team of Jurassic Park since the very beginning. He was a short man of Asian background and a very intelligent scientist.

He smiled warmly to the group and waved them in. "Good to see you all, Alan how are you?" Wu said warmly.

"I'm well thank you Henry, how about yourself?" Alan replied.

"Couldn't be better Alan, things here at the park are really great, we've made a lot of improvements to the facilities as well as too the way we structure our genomes," Wu said.

Alan nodded and moved aside so that the others could greet Dr Wu. Sarah shook the Genetic Scientists hand fondly and immediately began to fire questions at him. He laughed. "All in good time Dr Harding," he replied.

Sarah retreated, slightly embarrassed. They were standing in a small room, ten by ten metres surrounded by solid glass walls. Alan looked around, taking in the new surroundings. "You weren't wrong about changes, this entire room is new," Alan confessed.

"Well you see, the old park was experiencing far too many pre-birth deaths due to unhygienic conditions and simple factors that had been overlooked such as heat and egg position," Wu said "this new room is a Hygiene Insurance Room, we simply want to be certain that no possible contamination can be carried into the lab."

"As I said Alan, we've made many changes and this is just the first that you will see," John said.

"So if you could all disinfect your hands at that sink and pull on these protective suits then we can proceed into the lab," said Wu holding up one of the clear plastic suits that they were to wear.

In turn they sprayed the disinfectant onto their hands and rinsed it off using the sink. The suits were rather flexible and surprisingly easy to don. After ensuring that the suits were tightly clipped up, Wu turned to a large steel door which had an indented handle and a security code screen. Wu lightly tapped the numbers in a correct sequence before pressing enter.

The heavy duty door hissed as the pressurized seal was broken and the door slid forward on air locked hinges. It moved out of place about six inches and halted before moving sideways into an opening in the wall on a thin metal runner.

"Impressive," Ian said plainly.

Wu led them all into the big white room that made up the other half of the Genetics lab. It was considerably larger than Hygiene Insurance room and housed all sorts of expensive looking scientific equipment. Scientists wearing the same protective clothing sat at benches in front of high speed computers and others around the large machines. "I see that you've upgraded some of the equipment," Ian said as he inspected one of the high performance computers.

"Yes well ever since the incident, we figured that only way to maintain a secure network for both scientific and security reasons were to have separate circuits, not just connected to one main power source. These computers are the fastest available and will be able to comprehend all of the data that we need to store," Wu explained.

The incident of Isla Nublar had become common knowledge to most people and there were not many to be found who didn't have at least some understanding of what had taken place. Due to some inside infiltration and poor planning, Jurassic Park's carnivores had been allowed to run free, causing terror and many fatalities.

"Well Henry, I think you should explain to our guests just exactly how we've been able to modify our dinosaur genomes," John said as he wandered over to one of the incubators.

"Of course. Well you see, the old parks carnivores had their prime hunting instincts completely intact. This meant that anything within range was fair game for those creatures, sadly leading to the death of more than one person. That is why we have taken the time over the past four years to develop a way that we can genetically alter their genes to make them only hunt at certain times of the day," Dr Wu said, flipping pages on his clipboard as he took a reading from one of the machines.

"That's all well and good, but how does that stop them from attacking people?" Ian said critically.

"Ah Ian, my melodramatic friend, haven't changed a bit I see," Wu smiled "In the event that there is an opportunity where the dinosaurs a likely to attack one of our guests, which might I add, is highly, highly unlikely, each of our guests will be carrying a small electronic charge."

The group nodded along, not entirely sure where it was heading. "If the dinosaur comes within ten metres of the person, an electronic shock is sent into the dinosaur where they will be deterred from an attack," Wu concluded.

"But won't that prevent the dinosaurs from coming anywhere near the fences, if every time they're going to get electrocuted from the visitors on the other side?" Tim asked.

"That's where another one of our changes comes into effect. While not specifically designed for the purpose, our new high security fences have a feature, rendering any outside electrical interferences that are attempting to pass through the fence, useless," Wu said proudly "it was just a precaution in the beginning but we soon we realised that it was also a necessity if we were hoping to give our guests intimate experiences with he dinosaurs here at Jurassic Park."

"That's amazing Wu," Dr Grant voiced with the shake of his head "technology really has me baffled."

"Haha, yes it does that to most people I think. How about I give you a tour of the laboratory?" Wu offered.

"That would be excellent," Ellie replied politely.

Wu directed them over to where John was standing by the incubator, chatting animatedly to a female scientist as she monitored the temperatures inside. "Okay, well over here on this side of the room we have four incubators," Henry said, waving an arm over the incubators "as soon as the DNA has been implanted into the egg, they are placed into the incubator at a regulated temperature."

They watched as a robot arm reached over and tenderly turned the eggs. "They need to be constantly moved to avoid anything inside the egg becoming too stagnant," he said.

Walking across to the other side of the room, they passed a large number of scientists simply doing paperwork and keeping all of the recorded information in order. "Here we have the excavation area where all of the amber and fossils that we receive are expertly cleaned before being taken over to Genetics Withdrawal which is just over there," he pointed over to a large bench space where scientists peered through large electronic microscopes.

"There are many other machines in here but I trust you would rather move on to something a little more exciting," Wu said.

A few people mumbled and Wu walked them back out to the Hygiene Insurance Room. "You can take your suits and leave them just in this basket here, when you're ready we can take a stroll over to the Hatcheries."

After clambering out of the suits, the procession moved back out into the hallway where the continued along it until they reached the very last door. Opening it, brilliant sunlight flooded in. A long overpass stretched between two buildings with tall tropical palm trees growing up on either side. Halfway along the walkway, a set of stairs was built in leading down to the side of the visitor centre. They climbed down the stairs and followed John and Henry around the back of the centre where a high fence separated the outlying areas from the public ones.

Once again a security combination was needed to grant them access to the Hatcheries. The concrete path led through the gate and towards three solid steel structures. In front, beautiful gardens containing tropical plants and flowers had been built. "As you can see, we've..." John began.

"Spared no expense, yeah yeah, we've heard it before," Ian finished.

John laughed and shook his head. A stairway followed the side of each building, leading up to a metal observation platform. "At the moment, only two of the hatcheries are occupied, where awaiting the hatchlings from our latest batch to be put into the third," Wu said as they climbed the stairs.

"So what do we have in this one Dr Wu?" Sarah asked.

"Please, call me Henry," he replied "in this hatchery we have a litter of nine young Iguanodon, all around two months of age. It will be at least another two months until we can introduce them into the other herds. Across in hatchery two we have four Polacanthus, ready for release later this week."

Peering down into the hatchery, Lex watched two young Iguanodon playfully shoving each other around. "They're beautiful!" Lex exclaimed.

One of the dinosaurs trumpeted and jumped away from the other. Ellie placed an arm around the shoulder of Lex and smiled "they're something else aren't they."

The walk back to the Safari Lodge took under ten minutes and on the way back everyone was talking excitedly about the days to come. "I've gotta hand it to you John, you've outdone yourself this time," Ian said sincerely.

"Why thank you dear boy, I told you didn't I? You wouldn't be disappointed," John replied.

They stopped outside the doors and John addressed them. "Now tonight, although I'm sure your all very tired but If you wouldn't mind, I'd love you all to join me and some of the other staff for dinner in the dining room," he said.

Everyone exchanged glances and turned back to John. "I suppose I am a little hungry," Alan said.

"Plus it would be good to meet some of the others behind this place," Sarah thought out loud.

"Excellent! Then I'll see you all upstairs at 6:30," Hammond said before turning and limping back towards his office.

Turning back to the Safari Lodge, they scaled the stairs and retired to their rooms. Alan walked over to the mini bar and looked inside at the range of drinks that were available, both alcoholic and non alcoholic. He took out two flavoured mineral waters and went out to where Ellie was sitting on the balcony. "Here you go, I remembered that you'd always liked raspberry," he said handing her the pink bottle.

"Thank you Alan, that's very thoughtful of you," she smiled, her brilliant white teeth stunning him.

He cracked the seal on his water and sat in the chair beside Ellie, gazing out over the fields. "I've missed you Alan," Ellie said suddenly.

Alan looked at her. "I've, missed you too," he replied softly.

She laughed "what are we doing Alan?"

"I have no idea," he said in return.

It was quiet for a minute until Ellie sighed. "What happened to us," she asked.

Alan didn't answer, not because he didn't want to, but because he didn't have an answer to give. "We were so good together," she continued.

"But you met Mark and all that changed," he said sadly.

"Nothing changed, I met Mark and you let yourself believe that things had changed. It broke my heart to leave you Alan," she said, her head held low.

Alan was shocked. "I...I had no idea," he said.

Ellie remained quiet and watched the sun sinking lower towards the trees as it cast a golden glow across the lake. The heat of the day began to vanish and a slight cool set in as night approached.


	5. Chapter 4: I Thought You Were Dead!

Chapter 4:

By the time that 6:30 rolled around, Alan and Ellie were showered and dressed in clean clothes. Alan shut the door and they made their way downstairs into the atrium of the Lodge. It was lit up by a hefty chandelier that sparkled like a hundred stars.

Outside it was cool and the moon was full. Alan felt slightly apprehensive about being outside at night time on Jurassic Park, he had spent far too much of his time previously running through darkness away from something that could swallow him whole.

It was surprisingly light outside with the glow from the moon coupled with that of the street lamps that illuminated the square. They walked slowly around to the visitor centre eagerly awaiting the night's meal. Alan hadn't eaten properly since breakfast and was rather famished from the day's events.

Pushing the double doors of the Visitor Centre open, they entered and strolled over to the desk where Karla was seated by herself filling in some papers. "Good evening Dr Grant, Dr Sattler," she smiled warmly.

"Good evening, is John ready for us upstairs?" Alan replied.

"He certainly is, Dr Malcolm and Dr Harding as well as Mr Murphy and Ms Murphy are upstairs currently, would you like an escort?" she replied.

"No thank you, I'm sure we'll manage," Alan said.

"No problem at all," Karla said turning back to her work.

Alan and Ellie ascended the stairs once more and followed the hallway, stopping outside the door marked Dining Hall. From within voices and laughter carried out into the hall. Alan extended a fist and knocked sharply on the door. After a moment the door was opened and a man wearing a black suit allowed them access to the room. "Good evening sir, welcome," he said.

"Thank you," Alan smiled, crossing the room to where John was seated.

"Alan! Ellie! Finally, we're all starving!" John joked playfully.

Alan sat down next to Ian while Ellie sat opposite him. "Alan, Ellie, I would like you to meet some of my team," John said, waving an arm over three official looking people "this is Adam Shields, the parks Financial Officer."

A man of around forty stood to shake hands with them both before taking a seat again. He had short brown hair and slight stubble on his chin. "Next to Adam, is Ms Nicole Ruth, the parks Legal Advisor," he said.

A very shapely women of early thirties stood and shook their hands respectively. "I've heard a lot about your work Dr Grant," she crooned.

She flicked her long black hair out of her eyes and looked at him expectantly. "Well thank you Ms Ruth, we've been surveying some new areas recently," he replied.

"Please call me Nicole, or Nikki if you'd prefer," she smiled in a flirty manner.

Ellie shook her head in disgust, she hated women who relied on looks and flirty language to get men, it proved absolutely nothing.

"And last but not least we have Steven Sygill our leading architect, he has been the main force behind designing the new Safari Lodge and Iguanodon Inn," smiled John.

Steven stood and flashed them all a very warm smile before shaking hands. "I'm glad you could all make it, Saturday is going to be an amazing day," he said.

He a long beard and brown to greying hair that was tied in a pony tail at the back.

"And we do have one more but he won't be joining us until a little later, he had a few things to take care of," John said "shall we eat?"

There was a collective chorus of enthusiastic yes's and before long waiters were bringing out plates of food. On them were healthy servings of a very delicious looking Atlantic salmon marinated in a garlic and white wine sauce with assorted steamed vegetables on the side.

Everyone dug into their meal with great gusto, savouring the rich flavour of the fish as they ate their fill. On the side they drank an expensive red wine which went down very well with the meal.

There was much conversation taking place over dinner as Steve and Tim chatted about some of the upcoming designs for the park in the near future. John engaged in a conversation with Nicole over recent government grants and Ellie and Alan conversed about their home lives.

"So how is work Ellie?" Alan asked as he sipped his wine.

"It's been going quite well actually, we've recently discovered a single celled sea plant, dating back at least 320 million years," she said happily.

"Wow that sounds like a breakthrough," he replied, Alan had never really seen the fascination in plants, especially single celled ones.

"It is, but how about you?" she asked in return.

"Well to be honest we were running a little low on funds but just east of our initial site, we've uncovered an almost complete skeleton of an Allosaur," Alan said.

Ellie nodded, the ever present smile on her face. There was a sharp knock at the door and John jumped up. "That'll be our man now!" he said chirpily.

The same man that had opened the door for Alan crossed the room again to open the door. He turned the brass handle and pulled the solid oak door inward and there, in the doorway, stood the Park Ranger, Robert Muldoon.

There was a collective gasp around the table apart from Sarah and the staff who hadn't been present at the time of the Incident. He strode in wearing his trademark Khaki shirt and shorts, removing his akubra hat only as he sat down beside Ellie. Ellie was by far the most surprised and sat completely speechless in her seat, her mouth moving but no words were leaving them. "We all look like we've seen a ghost!" Robert smiled, causing a large scar that ran the length of his face from his right eye to his chin, to shift beneath his facial muscles.

Ian set his knife and fork down on the table and stiffened slightly "I'm not sure that we haven't?"

Ellie shook her head completely dumbfounded "I...thought... I thought you were dead?" she fumbled.

He laughed "So did I! Believe me, when that raptor tackled me into the trees, I thought I was a goner!"

John chuckled "that's our Robert, always a laugh. Most of you have met Robert but for you Sarah, Robert Muldoon is our Park Warden."

Robert nodded "and you'll all be relieved to hear that since the last time, security has been greatly improved and we've completely annihilated those bastard raptors."

"So we've heard," Alan said "how did you do it?"

"Get out alive?" he replied.

"Pretty much..." Alan said.

"A valid question I suppose, wasn't much to it, just a hell of a lot of luck. When I was knocked to the ground, the raptor held me down. I'd never realised how powerful those raptors were until they had me pinned under their razor sharp talons. I stared her straight in those big yellow eyes and felt her hot breath on my face, reeking of rotten meat. I waited for her jaws to clamp down on my face and finish me but she just slowly stood over me before walking off into the trees," Robert said softly.

"That's incredible," Sarah breathed.

"You're telling me, All I got out of it was this scar right here when I scraped her tooth as I fell. Had a bit of trouble with it too, got mighty infected a while back," Muldoon said as the waiter handed him a bottle of Golden Ale "I don't think I'll ever know why she let me survive."

He looked over at Ellie who looked as though she'd seen a ghost. "Dr. Sattler, I'm sure this is a big shock to you, I'm sorry," he said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I just can't believe that you made it out alive," she whispered.

"I'll tell you what, that would make two of us!"


	6. Chapter 6: The Starlight Special

Chapter 5:

Gradually, the shock of Robert's unexpected appearance faded, and conversation around the table began to resume its previous level. Robert had leant back in his chair and was sipping his beer appreciatively. "Ahh," he said, placing another empty back on the table "finest drop I've ever had."

Ellie smiled at the Warden, still a little dumbfounded with him. "So folks, I'm sure you've heard about our improvements to the place, what do you reckon so far?" Robert asked them?

"Well what can I say, it certainly is impressive that's for sure," Ian nodded.

Robert gave a hearty laugh, "That's a change Dr. Malcolm, you with a positive opinion on something? I didn't think positivity played a role in the chaos theory!"

"Very funny Muldoon, believe it or not people change, some even for the better," Ian smirked at Robert.

The banter around the table was enjoyable as everyone filled up on the delicious five star deserts that were being served up. "John, you've certainly found the finest chef's around I can tell you that," Alan mumbled through a mouthful of Port Wine Trifle.

John returned a smile and nodded, "indeed I have my friend, the guests deserve the finest for their money and a positive review is all I ask in return!"

For another twenty minutes the chatter continued, with an all round enjoyable feeling being shared by everyone. John suddenly stood from his seat with the aid of his amber adorned cane and beckoned the guests up. "I'm sorry to leave you staff but there's something I thought I might show our guests this evening, with the full moon and all," John smiled.

Adam Shields nodded knowingly at the old man, "it sure is a nice enough night for it John."

"Indeed it is Adam, so if you'd like to join me, we'll head downstairs shall we," John said, the ever present twinkle showing in his eyes.

He headed towards the door, Ian and Sarah following behind with Lex and Tim behind them. "Well Robert, it was great to see you again, I'm sure we'll be able to catch up again soon before our little holiday's over," Alan grinned at the rugged ranger.

"We certainly will mate, I'll see you folks tomorrow probably, depending on what John's got lined up for you guys," he replied before giving Ellie a kiss on the cheek "good to see you again Dr. Sattler."

"You to Robert, I never thought I would to be honest," she said.

"Ah well, you guys better go, John will start to get impatient, you know how he is."

They bade him and the rest of the staff goodnight before hurriedly following the procession downstairs and into the Visitor Centre Lobby. John made his way across the floor of the Centre to the reception desk where he had a quick talk to one of the women on duty before returning back to the group. "Now, I've got a real treat lined up for you all this evening!" he said excitedly rubbing his hands together.

There were glances being exchanged left right and centre as John waited patiently for something unknown to the guests. Suddenly the girl that John had been speaking to only moments ago made her way over to him and whispered in his ear. "Oh wonderful, thank you Karla," John said as she spoke something to him.

He turned to the rest of them and flashed another smile, "Let's head outside if you'd please."

Alan followed on behind the rest, slightly apprehensive as he awaited John's 'special treat'. The air was definitely cooler now as a slight breeze blew along the road past the visitor centre. The large pond that was in front of the Visitor Centre was lit up beautifully with electric blue lights as water features bubbled and cascaded water.

Waiting in front of the Visitor Centre was what resembled a Safari Tour bus that one might find in Africa. The difference was that it was coloured red and green and had metal frames fitted around each window, obviously for stability. In the front seat of the vehicle were two men both dressed in Jurassic Park uniforms. "Evening Mr. Hammond, good to see you," smiled the man sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Troy my good man, good to see you as well and Jason how are you?" he said, speaking to the driver as well.

"Very well thank you sir, the bus is tuned and ready to rumble," Jason replied.

"Excellent! Well crew, these two strapping young men you see here are the Hardy brother's, Troy and Jason. They operate the tours here at the park but tonight they'll be giving you one of special premium tours we like to call the Starlight Special," John explained.

As the group boarded the bus, each shook hands with Troy and Jason before finding a seat somewhere along the bus. Tim sat opposite his sister close to the front of the bus with Sarah and Ian nestled in behind them. John had chosen his seat right behind Troy at the front, leaving Alan to take a seat midway along the bus with Ellie.

Troy turned around in his seat to face everyone, flashing a big toothy smile as he looked over them all. "Now guys, just before we get things going here we've just gotta run over a few safety rules," Troy began, pulling down a small hand held microphone from above him. "At all times, you need your seatbelts fastened and your hands inside the bus, as you can see the windows are up at the moment so that won't be an issue. Also no moving around once we start driving, we don't want you to fall or anything in case there's an accident, which there won't be," he added quickly "most importantly, don't worry about a thing, the upgrades to the park have been huge, we won't take you anywhere where you'll be in danger so stop looking so worried and let's have some fun."

Troy turned around before adding something to his speech "oh and if you look in front of you to the monitor embedded in your seat, you can see exactly where we are in comparison to the Visitor Centre and also those little dots you can see a fair distance from the car, those are the dinosaurs, green for herbivores and red for the carnivores."

He replaced the microphone in the slot and fastened his own seatbelt, turning slightly to engage in a conversation with John. Alan clicked his seatbelt in and lengthened the strap, giving him room to turn around and see what was happening outside the windows. The last Jurassic Park tour hadn't gone so well, he could only pray that things would be different this time.

Jason turned the key and the bus gave a low rumble before humming quietly on the road. "It's quiet, how did you make it so quiet?" Ian asked quizzically.

Troy answered him, "we use a special fuel formula that's easier on the engine, it doesn't react as much with the oxygen, making sure it doesn't burn so fast giving less noise, it just helps when we want to interact with the dinosaurs and not scare them."

It made sense that they wouldn't want to scare them, getting close to the dinosaurs, while not seeming like such a good idea would be a big hit with the tourists once the park was up and running.

Jason put the bus into first gear and they rolled up the road toward the main gates that loomed omnisciently in the distance. Alan adjusted his position in his seat, staring out the clean windows into the surrounding jungle. Ellie nudged him in the ribs as they passed the giant gates of Jurassic Park, she had a slightly worried expression on her face. It was no secret that nearly everyone on the bus was apprehensive about being outside at night on the island, the fear of anything lurking in the trees was more than intimidating to say the least.

The bus rumbled along for around twenty minutes until they turned off slightly down a short dirt road that ended almost as soon as it began. The bus came to a halt outside a large metal structure that emitted low pulse hum's every few seconds. Wires about an inch and a half thick ran from both sides of what appeared to be a heavy duty gate, and the beginning of a fence. "John, don't tell me we're going inside there..." Ian said worriedly.

"Ian, haven't I told you how safe the park is? I've done this tour a million times and not once has there been a problem," John said as he waited patiently for Jason some of the settings on the onboard computer.

Ian withdrew in his seat, as did Alan. "Alright guys, I can see a lot of you have gone white, relax, this is only a herbivore enclosure and it also has one of our largest lakes on the island within it. That's where we're headed," Jason said as he tried to calm their nerves.

Alan relaxed slightly at his words, but still, things always seemed to go wrong on Jurassic Park and he wanted to be sure. The gates groaned as the steel grated together and the locking mechanism that bound the two halves together shifted. Both halves swung outwards slowly, allowing the bus access to the next part of the waiting chamber. The doors clamped shut behind them, the lock being replaced before the second set of gates began to shift. Once they were clear of the gates they resumed the trail through the jungle on the inside of the enclosure.

Troy spoke again on the microphone, "just if anyone was wondering, you can find out what's in this enclosure by pressing 'map' on the screen in front of you, then just press 'Where Am I?' and you'll get what's going on."

He smiled and resumed conversation up front. Alan decided he'd give his computer a bit of a go and as he watched the little animated car moving along a designated track, he was reminded of the GPS's some of his friends owned in their cars. He saw the word 'Map' written on the top left corner and reached out and tapped it with his finger. The screen changed and a full map of Jurassic Park popped up for him to see. He saw all the boundary and enclosure fences, all coloured differently depending on their voltage amounts. A flashing circle held the words 'Where Am I?' so he tapped that as well and the screen paused a minute before it zoomed in on the car again, this time with a message. He read the message in his head, giving a chuckle at how advanced technology had become. It said "Safari bus 1 is travelling along the eastern road through the Integrated Enclosure, for more information on the Integrated Enclosure, tap HERE."

Alan did as he was told and it brought another page with the species of the enclosure. "The Integrated Enclosure at this current time contains the following dinosaurs, 5 Triceratops, 11 Iguanodon, 2 Ankylosaurus, 4 Brachiosaurus, 18 Gallimimus, 6 Pacheycephalosaurus and 4 Stygimoloch." He was blown away by the information being spat out at him from the computer. He looked up to the front of the bus and called out to John, "John! How does this thing know what dinosaurs are in the enclosure?"

"Ahh, you found that feature did you. Well you see soon after the dinosaurs are born, we fit each one with a small microchip, just so we can keep an eye on numbers but it could come in handy ever should there be a breakout," he explained.

Alan nodded and pressed a return key on the screen, setting the computer back to the satellite of the car travelling. By now they had traversed a fair distance along the winding path and were drawing close to a large blue area on the map. Alan deduced that it was probably the lake that Jason had mentioned earlier. This meant that they were drawing close to their destination. He wondered what John had in mind once they reached this lake up ahead. The bus slowed as they rounded another corner, the vegetation thinning out slightly as they emerged out onto a grassy hillside. They chugged up the hill to the top. As they passed over the hill, the vast lake on the other side began to come into view, its rippling surface shining under the moonlight. "Well here we are guys, welcome to Sunset Lake, she sure is something isn't she," Jason said as he turned off the engine and stood.

The doors opened and John followed Troy and Jason off the bus. Alan followed suit and unbuckled his belt, waiting for Ellie to move out into the isle behind the others. Disembarking from the bus, the air was a lot cooler out in the open with the breeze blowing in off the lake. The grass underfoot was damp and reasonably high. John took in a big breath of air as he looked out over his island. "Well, what do you all think!" he said turning around and giving the biggest smile known to man.

"This is beautiful!" Ellie breathed, stepping forward a step.

"Look down there! By the lake," Lex said excitedly, pointing hastily down towards the water's edge.

Down by the waterside was a heard of Triceratops with the two Ankylosaurus's lumbering along behind them. On the far side of the lake the Brachiosaurus's had their necks held high and were crooning low bellows across the valley. The smaller dinosaurs flitted in and out of the bigger ones, playing games or simply grazing.

"I don't believe it," Ian said "for once, I'm seeing dinosaurs and I'm in no danger of death!"

John shook his head, "for once Ian, it would be nice if you could perhaps compliment on my marvellous creations."

"It's like a postcard," Sarah said softly, taking out her Nikon and started snapping photos left, right and centre.

She wasn't wrong, the way the moon was hitting the still surface of the lake and the wind gently blowing through the trees, it felt like a scene from a movie. "So you see people, Jurassic Park has changed beyond recognition, it's safer than ever," John explained as they all took in the awe inspiring picture in front of them.

For a long while they sat in the waving grass and watched the placid herbivores make their way around until finally they drifted back off towards the trees on the far side of the valley. "I'd say it's time for us to head on back wouldn't you?" John asked as he stretched his weary limbs.

Ellie stifled a yawn and nodded in agreement. "I suppose it is, especially if we have another big day tomorrow," Alan said as he stood from his sitting place in the grass. Alan had to wake Ian from his sleep as they moved back towards the bus. They sat in the same seats as they had sat in on the way to the lake.

Alan took the window seat and placed his hat over his eyes as the low rumble of the bus became audible and the vehicle drove off back up along the track way. After a few minutes Alan became aware of something on his shoulder. He took away his hat to see Ellie asleep on his shoulder, her peaceful breathing making him smile. He brushed some of the hair out of her eyes and replaced the hat, drifting off to sleep with a smile.


End file.
